Boring Rain?
by SnowIce
Summary: Yuugi and Yami are stuck inside the house because of the rain. But they soon find out rain isn't all that bad ... YYY yaoi not a fan of yaoi then don't read


Title: Boring Rain?

Part: 1/1

Authoress: SnowIce

Warnings: Yaoi and some fluff

Genre: Romance

Pairings: YamixYuugi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my stories and my computer.

Description: Yami and Yuugi are stuck inside the house and bored because of the rain. But they soon find out rain isn't necessarily a bad thing...

* * *

Boring Rain?

It was raining that day. It had been all week. Yami and Yuugi were stuck inside their house with nothing left to do. They had already played several video games which Yami, being the King of Games, had all won. They had just finished watching their second movie that night, when...

"I'm bored." The former pharaoh growled.

"Me too. I wish it would stop raining. At least then we could have gone outside to the park or the arcade." The hikari replied.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Yami knew what he wanted to do. If it were up to him, he would kiss the other boy senseless all night long.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

'So tempting.' Yami thought.

"Actually yes. I bought a movie a couple of days ago and I really want to see it. ...And since we're stuck inside, maybe we could see it...together?"

"What movie?" Yuugi asked nervously. He had a bad feeling about this. He could tell he wasn't going to like this movie. He knew it because of the way Yami had said it.

"It's a...scary movie. It's called 'Event Horizon' (don't own )."

"Yamiiiii" Yuugi whined "You know I don't like scary movies. Can't we watch something else?"

"But Yuugi-kun, I really want to see this one. I heard it's really great, and not _that_ scary, just some parts and besides, you don't need to be scared. I'll be right here to protect you and to keep you safe, okay?" Yami tried to convince the hikari.

"I guess." Yuugi said hesitantly, defeated. Well, at least he would be watching it with his Yami. He trusted the older boy with all his heart. He actually didn't care what movie they were going to see, as long as they saw it together. Yuugi loved being close to his Yami, even though he knew his Yami didn't love him back.

"Thanks Yuugi." Yami stood up and hugged the little tenshi. "I'll just go and get the movie, okay?"

"Sure."

Yami went up the stairs while Yuugi went into the kitchen to make popcorn for them both.

After he was done he sat back onto the couch holding a large tub filled with popcorn, enough to feed at least 6 people.

A couple of minutes later, the older boy came back down with the movie in his hands. He put the DVD in the DVD-player and pressed the play button. He then sat back on the couch right besides Yuugi.

The movie had just begun and the rain became harder. The younger boy tensed up and subconsciously crawled closer to his darker half who wrapped an arm around the hikari's waist to pull him even closer. Yuugi rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, snuggling into the other's side. Yami could feel the him relax.

They continued to watch the movie in silence, until suddenly, a lightning bolt came down from the sky, blowing all the fuses. The house was completely covered in darkness. Yami could feel his lighter half tensing up immediately. Yami stood up and took a step towards the kitchen.

"Yuugi, calm down. I'll go find the flashlights and see if I can get the lights back up, okay?"

Yuugi didn't reply. He hadn't moved at all since the lights had gone out. He hated the dark. He had clenched his eyes tightly shut when he had heard the lighting strike. He was breathing heavily, only hearing his own heartbeat and the pouring rain outside.

Yami placed a hand on his aibou's shoulder, startling the young boy immensely. Yuugi started screaming and jumped up from the couch.

"Yuugi, it's only me. STOP SCREAMING!!" Yami screamed so Yuugi could hear him.

"YOU STOP SCREAMING!" Yuugi screamed back.

"I'M NOT SCREAMING. YOU ARE!!" Yami obviously screamed.

"Am not." Yuugi pouted.

Yami could imagine his aibou pouting. He knew Yuugi all too well.

"You know, you're cute when you pout." Yami said causing Yuugi to blush. The darker wrapped his arms around his lighter half's waist. Yuugi buried his face in his Yami's chest, still afraid of the dark.

Yami stroked the shorter boy's hair, trying to soothe him. After a while Yuugi became calm again.

"You know what?" Yami asked his hikari.

"What?"

"Let's both go find the flashlights."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

Yami let go of Yuugi and turned around wanting to go to the kitchen when he suddenly fell face forward towards the ground. His instincts took over and he turned around in mid-air landing on his back instead of on his face. Yuugi had heard his yami stumbling and reached out to try and grab him. He missed however and lost his own balance landing right on top of Yami, their faces only centimetres apart.

Another lightning struck and both boy's could see each others eyes. Their gazes locked and their heartbeats went up. Their breathing became more shallow. They forgot about the rain still pouring down harshly against the windows and the lightning still striking across the dark sky.

"Kiss me." Yuugi whispered. Yami more than happily complied. He lifted his head up a little as Yuugi lowered his head down. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first. Soon the kiss became more passionate as both tried to show their love for the other through their kiss.

Yuugi broke the kiss first, panting for air.

"Yami, I love you. I have from the first moment I met you." Yuugi confessed blushing.

"I love you too. I always have, but I was afraid to tell you."

Yuugi just grinned and captured the older boy's lips into another heated kiss.

Yami slid his tongue through Yuugi's lips, tasting the boy and exploring his mouth.

Yuugi moaned.

A couple of minutes later, they both broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"You know what?" Yuugi asked.

"What?"

"I wish it would rain more often."

"Me too." Yami said before pulling his hikari down for another kiss.

* * *

Don't worry. I haven't forgotten my other fic 'Winter Paradise'. I already have chapters 3 and 4 ready, I just have to type them. This is just something I wrote for a contest a couple of weeks ago. So...Yeah....


End file.
